Wormholes - fractures in dimensions
by Dex Fury
Summary: meh Brony story - also my first attempt to actually write anything since ... well since I was 15, also registered dyslexic here so I will apologise in advance but I think I've sorted it all out here so this is my story of how my world ripped me apart threw me into the MLP:FIM world in which I find things are not exactly the same as the one we watch I hope Y'all enjoy Dex
1. Chapter 1

Wormhole

Wormholes; something we think of only in the weird world of quantum physics, a single point tear in the fabric of space-time. Most of us don't even really know what it is or care.

How terribly rude of me I've not introduced myself; I am Dex you may call me Dex or Dexter ok? Good now this is my story I do hope you enjoy it. If you somehow guess exactly who I am please feel free to private message me.

Also any persons described are by accident – all content from MLP and other stories / copyrights are not mine, I just thought I'd have a go at writing – a pure fan story

_Chapter 1:_

"You know I really should get back to work" I sighed as Samantha ordered a drink, she looked at me puzzled if slightly "how come hun?" she had a husky beautiful voice a perfectly curved figure, eyes that screamed 'drown in me' and lips that were always asking for attention. "Well I've got to get some more orders self employed isn't easy you know?" she giggled softly at me rolling her eyes she stood up and embraced me in a warm caring hug, I replied in kind a soft gentle hug. She waved me off blowing me a kiss before her boyfriend Nick came back just in time to get a slightly harder squeeze from me as I left the café leaving the two lovebirds.

I walked down the street towards my car I had managed to get one of those improbable free parking spots in London; I unlocked it got in and drove back to my office. As I walked into the office I got a few slight stares as the newer employee's realized who I was walking in with my English cut jacket and black trousers on my slightly rotund frame. I had my navy blue glasses on and my apparently clashing green hair; ever since I got my company off the ground I decided to wear, say and do as I please within reason of course. I walked into my office to find my accountant Jack "Oh for the love of peat… what's it now Jack?" I exclaimed he didn't like the way I did business he preferred the original idea, low wages, high profits and safety. I would too but I felt it was better to take another risk on my company (which I had starting the damn thing anyway) and see how my employee's found working for what I thought was fair.

"to be honest sir" he started only to be cut off by me "what did I tell you about calling me sir? – Call me Dex it's mah Name isn't it?" (Oh yeah south west UK accent…) he pushed his glasses up his face "Dex, honestly you have to make more money what happens if you suddenly go broke? What about a pension or greater investment for yourself why are you continuing to invest in you're employee's?" he looked sincere, it was one of the reasons I had hired him, he was honest but traditional when it came to business, gave me a good other perspective on how I ran things.

I pondered his point, holding my chin with my hand then I raised an eyebrow " so how about I invest elsewhere by re- financing the office building?" he raised an eyebrow as if to mimic me he slowly started "that… could work, I'd recommend something more… traditional perhaps property?" I nodded as I started my laptop up to start researching around the new investment idea; I knew Jack would have his own ideas and they would help me to formulate my idea. It was 4:00PM, a casual Friday and I had a lot of research to do left "well lets get cracking" I muttered to myself as Jack left my office with an unusual grin, I guess it wasn't that often he got his idea through to me, I almost kicked him out for suggesting to push our menial workers to minimum wage. I smiled thinking back to that incident, before quietly tapping away again.

The bustle and general office noise had died down by the time I'd finished researching the London property market, the office was quiet – there was a guy named Jerry slowly cleaning the place I could hear his brush sliding over the floor probably in the reception it sounded distant I yawned and tapped my slightly large gut as the feeling of hunger crept through my mind. I shut the laptop and placed it in my backpack with the cables before turning off the light and leaving for home "Night Man" Jerry exclaimed as he saw me leaving I smiled and waved to him as I left for the evening.

I did a little jig around the door in an attempt to get inside my house quicker from the bitter cold outside, I quickly took my jacket off and my shirt once inside and sprinted down to my thermostat to change the temperature inside to a more welcoming feeling. The house was simple, semi detached in north London, with two bedrooms it had enough space for me to entertain as I tried to do often and also it was cozy enough for just me, I began to rummage through my fridge and freezer eventually pulling out a frozen chicken breast some frozen peas and using some cheddar cheese to top it off. I sat lazily with the plate and ate it while watching some film of sorts I didn't pay much attention to it before doing my routine before bed; toilet, teeth, check email, check stock market, read news +science news, check personal emails and social media etc. Taking a look at my IPhone I noticed the time was 11:30PM before I took my glasses off and drifted into a dreamless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

I think I was on auto-pilot until I got into work today, I arrived and only really woke up as I heard a knocking on the door "Dex, I managed to get the order as you asked can I speak to you?" a polite guy around my age (21) Aaron was his name, I'd taken him on when I didn't have a HR department and he'd really 'wow-ed' me I had a lot of sales people for our company and he was a good one, "sure just give me a min I'm not awake – go grab yourself a coffee and I'll go for an apple juice ok?" He simply nodded leaving me to rest for a few minuets more as he went to the café next door. Within 5 minuets he was back he had a coffee in hand and my drink as well, I pointed to a seat and he sat in front of me; not being a shy guy he dived in as I expected him to "so I've bought the deal on like you said you wanted me to do… I want a raise" I gave him a raised eyebrow from my poker face as I listened to him before I could even start he started again "I also would like to stop having to be managed by Steve…" I chuckled at that completely losing my poker face I'd hired Steve because I listened to Jack, I smiled "you get me a deal with oriental-all-you-can-eat and I'll give you a raise and I'll inform Steve that technically you're his boss from now on… deal?" Aaron kept a surprisingly good poker face agreed and walked out of my office I started my laptop and drank some of the sweet apple juice waking me up thoughts stirring of giving Aaron some share value too he was a great asset for me I was happy to give him a raise and tell Steve where to shove it but I wanted to see how far I could get him to go I wanted to make this company an asset, something I could walk away from and it still create money for me – so Aaron was a possible candidate for running the place we had similar morals and goals.

The rest of the day went smoothly even getting my first property viewing for my new investment, Jack thankfully had left me alone all day and Aaron amazingly had gotten orient-all-you-can-eat… I wrote a note to check on the sales department's views on Steve he might be a hinder if Aaron worked this hard just to get him out of his hair. I also spoke to Julie in HR about Aaron's raise and told Aaron he was now in charge of his own management – of course I could still check on him, but Steve couldn't anymore.

Again the night loomed over my office, I checked the clock it was only 5PM but winter made it all so dark, I scratched my chin as I gradually became bored making a memo to myself to take a holiday and see how Aaron faired looking after the place by himself. I slowly rose from my chair and rubbed my eyes; I suddenly got a little fright as my phone rang "Hello Dex here of Fantastic Foods Ltd… how may I help?" I heard giggling down the line it was Samantha and Nick, " We'd like to order a hot blonde at the sushi bar at 7:30PM be there or I'll send Nick after you!" with that they hung up – I smiled at the prospect it would be good to go out for a meal especially with them.

I finished up quickly and had made good time to the restaurant we usually went to, as I walked in the woman who owned the place immediately recognized me – it was something special she always worked the evenings and always knew how to treat us, the place wasn't fancy, but it was simple and the food was delicious. I waved and she came over fawning over me "Dex I have not seen you in ages!" she exclaimed her accent adding to some of her grammar mistakes but she was kind, "I'm glad to see you do well, you a nice boy you always bring big customers here I'll get you a Coke free ok?" I simply nodded she smiled and bowed – I bowed in response it reminded me of when I did Karate as a kid, Mrs. Takage was polite and firm but she never willingly took my money once she had offered me something, so I always just tipped big there was no way around that stubbornness. Walking over to the table near the kitchen I bowed to Mr Takage, he was an amazing chef I have watched him 100 times and I still couldn't recreate his art. Mrs Takage returned with the coke "Domo arigato Mrs Takage" she giggled "your accent is still making it hard to understand your Japanese Mr Fury" I laughed Mr Takage chuckled "well while I'm waiting may I have some of your magic Takoyaki?" He chuckled again "sur" his accent was much thicker and had not had the language background of his wife – however with cuisine techniques like his, he really didn't need it.

They went back to their duties as the restaurant filled up, my order came delicious balls of sweet peppers, spices and octopus washed over my taste buds, never to disappoint Mr Takage's recipe was amazing the octopus was never like rubber always perfectly cooked and the right temperature to eat straight away.

As I finished off the tasty treat I almost swallowed a chopstick along with it as Samantha and Nick Hugged me from either side "**Cough COUGH** G'damn it, I was eating!" in amused anger as I tried to get my food down the right tube and hugging them, Nick looked slightly sorry for it but Samantha had a twinkle in her eyes – she obviously planned that one. Mrs Takage bought over the usual, Green tea for all, warm sake for the lovebirds and another Coke, no ice for me. "So How's things going for you two?" as they released me from the double sided hug sitting next to me on the bar overlooking where our food was prepared, they gave each other a look held hands as Nick started "well we're going to get engaged soon but only when I can afford the ring and have a job etc."

I let the words sink into my thoughts they were getting engaged and they had been so casual about it I came back to reality to find them kissing, I left without them realizing and found Mrs Takage, I gave her £100 to go get some champagne, then when she had time she snuck out the back as I returned to them. "Well I am over the moon! I really am when are you going to tell everyone else? And let me try a few contacts again for you Nick I'll really try to help you out – how can you two be so calm about this!" I hadn't realized I was almost shouting I ..well yes that's exactly it I loved them both anything that made them happy was making me happy I enjoyed every second I got to spend with them.

At that Moment we seemed to have a crescendo of noise as the Takage's brought out the champagne pouring a glass for them and each other – we knew them fairly well and I don't drink – we toasted to their future albeit 4 glasses of bubbly and one of Coke but no one complained anymore. We laughed and eventually the restaurant itself had risen with our spirits to celebrate the news the Takage's got back to work shortly though and we progressed with our meal, the liveliness of the place had reached its pinnacle and fallen back to its normal level of cheer. We spent the night eating sushi – except Nick who was not the biggest fan but he loved the dishes Mr Takage whipped up for him, we joked giggled made jokes about the wedding and how Samantha should be in the Tux, as the night went on we were left in the place along with the now lovey dopey owners who were recanting their own marriage and asking many questions the restaurant shut for the evening as a parting gift for now I took the bill before my friends could see it; I placed a card down on the table asking Mrs Takage to bill my card before they realized she winked in approval. I paid leaving as always when she forced something for free onto me, a large tip as we left I bowed to the couple of owners, they bowed back. As I turned to leave "wait! Dex can I ask you something?" I waited until the lovebirds were outside "Y'all can always ask me anything Mrs…" she put a hand up to stop me "please we have known each other for too long for formalities my first name is Kya and my sweet old partner is Tomoko, we've known you long enough to also ask you this – why do you not find someone of your own? I know most think 22 is too young, but I never see you even date (she dropped the serious to a mocking tone) or are you taking them to different restaurant?" she smiled sweetly even Tomoko gave a large grin "well I'll give that some thought Mrs… er I mean Kya thank you" she smiled bowing again I returned the polite gesture leaving to the cold night outside.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: _

Saturday… 5:00PM… my personal treat time, My Little Pony: Friendship is magic it was a great show one I enjoyed along with some of my other treats – something I enjoyed and wouldn't say I didn't but not something you actively shout about when you're a Director of a company. I certainly enjoyed it plus the fandom the world seemed so cruel to people and it had forgotten its ways, it was one of the main reason's I made my own company, I'd gotten fed up with some asshole telling me to trick some old lady into buying things she didn't need – I didn't like the way sales had fallen, or most industries for that matter. – well that's for my working hours than pony time I can think over my driving forces and ethics anytime I want but it was only once a week for a limited time I got to enjoy the adventures and story of the ponies of Equestria, fighting evil, learning more than pure knowledge, working in harmony and seeing the light as well as the dark to see something amazing… I had my Brony T-shirt of RD's mane colours on a black background and some jeans not like my suits of the working week. I finished up the show amazingly Pinkie had been copied I have to admit she was one of my favourites then again it was damned hard to choose. I yawned searching 'Bronies for good' checking to see what charity they were helping this time, I'd bought the album and for good measure managed to get the office to donate via Samantha a fellow brony who had presented why it was a good idea to the office – I left it to a vote and fortunately we got to spend this year's charity donation to them – not the largest sum of money but that is what happens when you don't get larger profit margins as Jack would say not thinking about what his words meant to the majority of the office.

I closed the laptop opening my fridge I poured a glass of apple juice to quench my thirst drinking it down without a fuss and rudely belching after finishing it.

I decided to get an early night's rest as I was feeling oddly tired, I looked around the empty house thinking to myself out loud " maybe Kya's right…" I smiled thinking back to only the last night where I found out my friends are to be engaged it was a good night, leaving the glass on the side I waltzed upstairs to bed falling into the bed the lights on, falling into dreamless sleep.

Sunday had risen its light and noise awakening from what seemed like a second of darkness – as always no dreams just darkness for the shortest time, Pulling the Duvet off me I took a long hot shower shaving, washing and scrubbing my slightly longer than usual dirty blonde hair, I found my glasses and put on a simple T-shirt and jeans with black boots. Taking my simple bomber style coat and my necessities I walked out the door grabbing my gym bag on the way out.

Tired, bruised and sore I stumbled back into the warm house from the cold outside returning from my weekly gym + sparring sessions. Turning the temperature up the boiler rattled into life the sound bringing the feeling of expected warmth soon to flood the house **ring ring!** I looked to my phone it was my mum; "Hey how are you?" I warmly responded "I'm good so when is my big boy coming home?" my mum's voice was always warm and friendly more so since my company took off she was always one to worry "I'm just going to pack and then I'll drive down tonight do you need me to grab anything at the shops?" It would be a long drive but it would be best if I could help out – she always does the cooking at Christmas, never letting me do it. "No we should be ok Josh is getting stuff for us when he and your sister come home on the 22nd and actually today and tomorrow I'm in Worcester so I will see you on the 22nd too."

I chuckled "home alone then?" my mum's annoyed tone became apparent "don't you complain! I'll see you Sunday then." I quickly replied "see you Sunday then" "bye" I ended the call putting my phone on the sofa while I packed my things.

Around a hour later I had everything packed including presents, I lifted the main bag and the smaller backpack and opened the door to my house, leaving the door open I unlocked my car parked on the street, I opened the boot to reveal a large sports bag and roof rack attachments I put the bags down removing the roof racks and putting them in the back seats before putting the bags around and on top of the large sports bag already in the car. Soon the car was packed, turning my thermostat down to stop any freezing problems and making sure the place was clean I picked my phone back up off the sofa and drove out of London.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

Dark the moon was hidden by clouds not a star to guide me and no city lights to brighten the resting world my car noisily growled as I drove quickly through the roads of the South West of which I knew very well; I eventually came to the house the big building was white limestone built into the hill where the stone was quarried, it had views across the now filled lake, which used to be farm lands in 2012, the melting icecaps had forced the rise of the seas most sea defenses were just built bigger but there were area's like this one where it couldn't be saved, and so a new large lake appeared in the SW. I parked, grabbed my things and got the keys for the place – there wasn't going to be anyone but me tonight and tomorrow. Opening the door a lone cat followed me in meowing loudly "hey sparks do you want food?" if a cat could smile I recon it would be this cat at the thought of food, my mum and sister always had to hide food from the damn thing. Walking my bags to my old room I saw my Sis had decided it was hers now, grumbling I took my stuff to the top floor were the teen room was, dumping my stuff up there I went back down to the ground floor, I was followed by sparks he waited patiently as I found the food and then served him some in his bowl. Relaxing a little bit I took the presents and pushed them under the tree.

Jumping slightly I had relaxed and was sprawled watching TV on the family screen, the damn cat had just popped up onto my stomach without so much as a pitter patter of feet "mischievous git aren't you?" Stroking him he began purring "cute though" we watched cartoons, documentaries and one movie essentially wasting a good 5 hours and it was nearly midnight the cat fast asleep on my stomach bobbing slowly up and down as I breathed slowly, I was warm and so was he and I couldn't move him so I pulled a cushion to my head and got comfy for the night.

**COCK-A-DOODLE-DOOO!** "Oh for the love of…" it was around 8AM first sunlight in winter, and I had forgot the neighbors have chickens and roosters I rolled slightly falling face first off the sofa shocking me more than anything "SHIT!" I was awake now getting back onto my feet – the cat was gone I shrugged and stretched as I walked to the toilet. Upon my return the house was empty and felt almost cold the boiler was on though and nothing seemed to be wrong, I shrugged and wandered to the fridge making myself a rather naughty treat; a peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwich sitting down at the breakfast bar over looking the large glittering lake, whilst I enjoyed my treat Sparks ran like a mad beast from upstairs drifting around the kitchen to the cat flap and out the door – this cat was lazy I'd never seen him run, so I went to the window, I couldn't even spot him so I looked upstairs to see what made him run I couldn't find anything it was irritating me at the back of my mind but I let it slide instead seeing if I could bake some cookies for the holidays.

At around 3PM I had everything done and I just had to clean up, but before I could start there were noises of animals outside – since Sparks ran out I ran out to see if it was him. To my amazement animals from all around the house spread out and away from it the chickens from next door were desperately trying to get away clucking loudly once they had fled it was too quiet the only noise was myself and my shoes on the floor. **CLANG** I spun on my heel, something was inside I sprinted inside just as I watched the knife from my plate join the fork digging itself into the wood of the staircase in the center of the house human curiosity got the best of me I walked towards the phenomenon – I had studied Physics at High school and a term in University I was intrigued before I had a chance to touch or try to explain I suddenly could feel colder and as if the stairs were pulling me into them I watched as more items from around the house slammed into it I started to feel adrenaline build my reactions normally to fight became fear and to run for all my worth – I pushed back with my large muscles the walk to the door felt almost uphill each step became harder I could still feel gravity but this was also pulling me towards the stairs I managed to grip the door handle I screamed to the wind opening the door, the world looked pinkish my mind boggled for a second losing my grip I was pulled like a stone back I gripped to the door entrance to the living room – I had a feint idea of what was happening to me although the odds were unfathomable nor could I comprehend how I could survive this my worst and most real fear arising to choke me when I needed to be clear headed, I jumped with all my might grabbing back onto the open door managing to get out of the house once more the outside a deep red as I looked back to the center of the house it was blue tint onto its normal colours; I screamed shouted and cursed the heavens – I knew I had to face this fear eventually but not now, I was so young not only that I hadn't gotten to the point in my personal wealth to put things into motion I cried screaming and shouting even my voice now began to change in pitch as the physics become less Newtonian and more Quantum. Pain, Pain rushed through my hand and arm it was closest to the center of the house it began to spaggettify as the gravity pulled on each particle pulling each at a different rate I screamed in agony it felt like knives pushed into each nerve cell and then burnt it. I roared in defiance against this pain trying to pull my arm back to me the view now a darker shade of blue except the center at which nothing was there, it made me feel sick it was not white nor black like anything I could describe with words it had no colour I wasn't sure if my head could even compute the data into something I could understand… and so I stared into the abyss as it stared into me.

Through the mindboggling pain I roared with laughter shouting curses to god if there was one he's hear my last words I cursed at the devil lying down on the wall of the house I watched as reality faded to a bloody red and then black I could feel pain still but I had somehow overcome it like some shocked soldier from war with his guts hanging out I could feel each atom pulled from each cell which pulled each part of my being apart "I.. Ah Failed All of you…" tears fell down my face – I always thought I'd get to do something amazing, change the world, save someone even just to save one life would be great, my fear of death still made me weep like a cowardly boy running from his bullies, " **I WILL FIGHT THIS FATE! YOU HEAR ME!**" I stood up looking down on the abyss screaming to the event unfurling around me shaking with fear and rage I jumped directly aiming for the hole in reality, Roaring with pain and anger as the painful experience of speggitification happened almost all at once.

**BLACK…** **DARKNESS…** **THE VIEW OF DESPAIR**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"YOUR MAJESTIES! There is an emergency in manehatten! The magical detection system is at a tier 5 detection the bay has been evacuated but there does seem to be…" The white unicorn clad in gold armor had started loud and confident his rulers' the princesses of both the night and day looked to each other "what is the end detail guard?" Celestia had a motherly voice caring for the guard softly getting the much needed information from him he began "there are confirmed reports that the phenomenon is not pure magic and it looks like a whirlpool but made from the very sky itself!" with the last words the duo looked even more worried "Assemble the troops send them into manehatten remove all of the civilians and bring the new weaponry and aim it at the phenomenon understood?!" the Guards saluted and galloped out of the room, Celestia and Luna simply nodded before teleporting to their destination.

At the foot of the large docks several hundred Ponies of many types appeared in armor, lead by Shining Armor himself, nearly 100 of these soldiers were unicorns the earth ponies and pegasi were coming into position the royal weapons had been placed and aimed by their unicorn user's, most of the civilians had been evacuated with a flash and a pop the three princesses (Luna, Celestia & Cadence) arrived with the elements of harmony the collective worried faces stared into the unknown horror above the bay of Manehatten.

The collective eyes watched with terror as the 'sky whirlpool' opened and elongated out to the water's surface "Twilight get ready to fire the elements of harmony upon it when you're ready Fire" Twilight was taken aback by her teacher's military style tactic, usually anything new was welcomed and studied but even so this thing gave all of the ponies there an unnerving feeling "c'mon girls lets sort this out" "I was born ready", "eeyup", "OKIDOKILOKI", "Of course Twilight" and a small whimper from Fluttershy was all that was auditable, Twilight and the others began to focus, energy of harmony flowed from within them and light began to shine as they amassed energy beyond human comprehension. In a single and amazing display of the spectrum of visible light the beam of power wrapped around the now tornado shaped coming down from the 'sky whirlpool' the blast looked like nukes had blown up but only in a straight line firing out far into space and then swallowed by the 'sky whirlpool' and in the seconds that passed after that moment quark by quark, electron by electron, molecule by molecule the center of my house grew into existence once more the more as the building grew from the inside out. Lighting struck the water as physics collided with magic clouds amassed and became charged for lighting and thunder, Ponies and goddesses alike watched with awe as different laws of physics and nature fought with fury, the Princesses; even with their combined knowledge had not seen an event like this they remained speechless to the sheer power. Finally the building was rebuilt hovering in midair a clear sphere of matter held in the sky only meters over the waters of the bay, a Roaring voice could be heard – almost a royal Canterlot voice to those ears of this world, too scrambled to understand Luna and Celestia rose to the object watching as the poor creature writhed in agony and then leaped into the center of the building as they tried to reach and help the creature, a bright light dazed them both the resulting burst of energy blowing them back to the docks, the energy faded, the building stopped glowing and for what seemed hours the building began to drop on instinct Celestia and Luna; along with Twilight caught the massive mass of the building, lifting it up and making it glide across to the docks gently placed on a larger dock near to the army of ponies.

"Dear Sister… what in Equestria was that?" Luna looked worried and more so about the building that was now silent on the dock, it didn't fit in even the grey concrete foundations below looked a different colour and texture to the concrete of the dock itself. "I do not know, this is not something that's happened before to my knowledge even when Discord was free until further notice take this…building to the deepest base we have, lock it in there and learn from it, and take caution I thought we saw a being within it" Celestia decreed ominously to Shining armor, the Elements and the other princesses. Shining started barking orders, within the hour a huge boat had arrived and the military unicorns began to move the building onboard. "Twilight I would like you and the other Elements to go along with this boat, explore, understand and write to me if anything happens myself and Luna will come to assist you" "Yes Princess" Twilight had a smile that only she could create when given a new task by her teacher Celestia giggled "Thank you my dear student" with that the three princesses left to their duties, Shining still barking orders stopped briefly to wave Twilight and her friends off as they got onto the huge ship.

Twilight and her friends finally aboard, still unusually silent the building behind them made them feel uneasy, the sailors showed them to their cabin, "so what just happened?" Dash was the first to break the silence, she slumped quickly onto a top bunk as the others began to lift themselves into each bunk, Using the Elements of Harmony takes a lot out of them all and starting with Fluttershy and Rarity they began to fall asleep, until it was just RD and Twilight still awake, "Rainbow… I'm not sure even the princesses know what happened that's why we're still here to keep guard and research it" at that Dash hovered slowly over the bed "well /…. Stretching/… uh we should look after the thing then, I'll guard and you can do the ya'know egg head bit" Dash chuckled at the tease, Twilight simply rolled her eyes "I'll get researching, the sailors should be enough for the protection part, besides you look tired still I'm used to being up all night remember?" Dash simply nodded and yawned before getting back into bed.

A few moments later Twilight had the quills and paper the Captain had spare, an old colt that was scarred and tough from his appearance and his cursing, she had gone inside the large metal container which housed the building, thankfully the ship was only gently rocking while carrying the load, most of the earth had fallen into the bay and so the foundations that had survived were holding the building up. Twilight teleported with a quiet pop up to the open door, it was slightly larger than pony-kinds doors – she began to silently scribe her exploration, commentating that if their doors were only slightly bigger they would be around the height of the Princesses or taller. As Twilight looked in she could see many items in a pile at the foot of the stairs, a single plate fell from the pile… Twilight almost screamed silencing herself with a hoof and telepathically calling the princesses. Two soft pops came from the floor below and the regal sisters flew up to her quietly as instructed, a pile of un-Equestrian junk filled the stairs there was something amiss, a mess of blonde hair could be seen in the middle of the pile of things… the princesses looked down to Twilight and enveloped themselves in a bubble of gold "now we can talk it won't hear anything outside of the spell" Celestia explained, "What is that thing?" Twilight had so many questions so little time "both of the princesses looked uneasy, they had not seen a creature like this before " Stay back both of you" Celestia was stern and out of the bubble she trotted, her horn glowing she placed it on my head, as soon as she knew there was a pulse she backed away I was alive to her it was something monstrous that even the Elements did presumably nothing to she charged her horn and also removed some of the stuff surrounding me. My clothes were charred and looked like parts had simply disappeared molecules had disappeared from existence itself leaving a very un-worldly cuts and holes in my clothes. The three ponies watched as Celestia finished taking the stuff off me. They were shocked hands but no claws no fur or scales…

I awoke… the pain still throbbing of the sum of my parts exploding – my eyes blind I roared in anger and pain only to feel some force pin me to what I felt was the ceiling as I felt pulled downward too.

Celestia had gone too close and somehow I had awoken in pain still as her horn again came close to me she almost lost her composure before entangling me in magic and pinning me to the ceiling above, she managed to hear pain in my roar's so she pinned me keeping me away from her sister and her student but also somewhere where she could observe.

For what seemed like hours I was subjugated with the pain, eventually it reduced and my eyes began to take in information again as I stopped resisting and screaming so did Celestia let me down until I was left weeping on the floor, I rolled over still in pain but nothing compared to what I experienced I touched my hands my fingertips unsure of how I regained them tears streamed as I finally got confirmation I was alive – I hadn't an idea of how but I was the pain simply told me I was alive or some version of it but now I could see and feel each part of me. I shouted in demonstration of my happiness to be damned with the pain. I managed to leap to my feet "Thank fuck I'm alive pain I hated you but I am STILL HERE!" my growling roar had apparently taken a bad impression of me all the present Ponies had suddenly come to my attention, not because I had noticed them but more I noticed glowing horns pointing at me a single command was uttered from Celestia "**SILENCE!**" I stopped my mind again akin to mush as I was approached by the sun goddess "what are you?" I still had a dumbfounded look on my face as menacingly increased her horn's power gauging by the light it produced. " I put my hands up as if to surrender "I am a Human."


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:_

**_Authors note – yes some of you will scream Mary Sue or whatever the overpowered OC is called ha-ha, anyways I will be changing to mature – Celestia's been through my mind remember? Now a good sized chapter takes me around a day an' a bit so I might get a chapter done each weekend – however I do have a business to run ^_^ so reviews with constructive advice will be welcome, as I currently only know one brony / pegasister in London and they are busier than I, so I'm posting blind or is it pure? _**

**_Never mind do enjoy the story! _**

"We do not have such creatures here, you are a sentient being though and as such are given certain rights in our lands, that includes a right to live and have a fair free trial. Fortunately you do not seem to intend any hostility towards us so I will not be using any form of restraint nor are you under arrest" Celestia was stern but fair her eyes scanning me if only shortly before returning to my eyes. "I'm very glad to hear that Princess Cele…" me and my stupid big mouth; all the ponies in front of me were shocked they used their magic to pin me to the wall all the fathomable fury of a sun Goddess bearing upon me "Human I am going to scan your mind I do this on the authority of my Lands as to protect my ponies and all other sentient life if you resist I will throw you into the sun as I will take it as an act of war understood?" her voice strangely calm Luna's 1000 year punishment seemed pleasant all of a sudden but then again she must be scared to make such a threat, I tried to remain calm watching her horn glow closing my eyes to wait for the invading mind.

I woke – thankfully- in a white room a bed in a corner I was strapped to it I pulled at the bonds **Beep** "fucking magic" I muttered as a nurse pony and the eldest sister trotted into my room "I looked upon your mind…" before she could continue my fear had dissipated "Eeyup, I figured that out" I grumbled out my head hurt, she glared at me "please tell everypony to leave this floor … now" Celestia's voice was stern and the poor nurse pony scrambled to remove everyone out of the floor we were currently in. "Now we need to have a talk Dex Fury" a tell tale smile told me I was not going to be in the best negotiation position.

"Firstly I know it is in the very least rude to read through all of your thoughts and memories, however I hope you understand that in order to protect our world I am very defensive especially to creatures who are not stopped by the Elements and happen to know my position and name, whom further more do not exist here" Celestia almost looked sad. "Princess please forgive me I did not want to cause harm nor to frighten you, I completely understand your position I'm sure our leaders would of done the same or worse," she brightened up at our conversation "Now I cannot keep you here or in the dungeons forever so I am willing to make you a deal" her voice had become threatening and stern as expected of an immortal ruler "Yes Ma'am" she smiled a little – she was hard to read – "you will live with myself and Princess Luna in Canterlot until such time as we can trust you to live elsewhere and also we would like to study you taking memories is factual but its all pictures hardly any knowledge comes with it." I was stooped, not only do I get to be free, I get to first live in the castle I had to admit I am curious about how they live "any other terms at this time Princess Celestia?" I was practically cracking a smile her poker face was much better than mine, "Call me Celestia, Tia for short I feel I know you a fair bit more than you know me Dex."

Beyond the Everfree forest was my 'story' I was not at anytime apart from the three Mares in my presence when I named Celestia, to declare I was from the 'sky whirlpool' or that I had in fact prior knowledge to anything in Equestria, the fact we speak a common language is not surprising, griffons, ponies, zebra's and the rest of the dominant species all speak with the same language apparently it is not known why it is before the time at which civilization created history. I was given a large room supposedly for Griffon guests as they were mostly as large as the princesses, I had been kept for observation at the hospital and allowed to leave shortly after my talk with Celestia where I had been teleported to the room – I almost puked.

"Dex?" I could recognize that voice a mile off, "Twilight do come in" the purple unicorn pushed the door open a grunt told me there was a guard stationed at my door. "What may I do for you today?" she smiled "I'm in charge of research and I would like to ask you some questions is that..ok?" I mentally had a overload of cute her eyes were almost shining with the prospect of knowledge "su..sure" I stammered "GREAT! So how many sentient species are in your world or universe?" her innocent smile and big eyes I felt like an older kid about to ruin a pleasant surprise "technically… humans are the only ones in our universe Twilight, but I'd say we aren't the only ones we just haven't met them yet," as I expected she seemed disappointed however it was temporary she took a mass of paper and took the note that Humans were a lone dominant race she pondered before asking "so if your species are the only dominant sentient beings… does that make you predators or prey?" there was apprehension in her voice for good reason I hooked my upper lip with my finger pulling back to reveal my canine teeth she curiously came closer to my mouth, I could feel something not solid but touching and sensing my tooth, her horn aglow it must be the feeling of magic, Twilight the little genius started to diagram the entire tooth on parchment putting measurements in her language it looked a little like Japanese and also English but with hardly any curves in the lines I guess it was easier to write when ponies invented it for those without magic? I started to notice Twilight's body more, I could see that the dimension was more real obviously than the show's, I could see muscle definition, her eyes dart about her pupils larger than my ears, we were entrapped in studying each other I looked closely at her horn it was enchanting, the strands of nerves and glowing…arteries? Spiraled up the horn with each tug, sensation – including grabbing my tongue to my surprise, her horn flittered and changed its glow nothing like the general aura on the show, I reached out stroking my index finger however I wasn't ready for the next bit "OH Celestia!" holy crap just like clop fics! I immediately regretted doing that though as twilight ripped my tooth out "OW you…!" remembering I probably did that – we both stared in silence for a second as we realized what we both did… (In unison) "Oh my I'm so sorry" we both looked a little puzzled then "do you happen to grow teeth back?" I shook my head Laughing – "do you unicorns all do that when something softly touches your horns?" Twilight blushed a little at this then becoming stern she took the tooth "I'm going to keep this now as evidence, don't touch my or any other unicorn's horn" she trotted out with a strange shade of purple on her cute face I couldn't help but rub my cheek.

Teleportation sucks its pretty much like a roller-coaster but you get all the effects none of the actual movement and fun, I ended up in front of Celestia with a still slightly blushed Twilight "so I see my student has already gotten into her task then? We both ended up a slightly redder pair, she quirked an eyebrow; "I discovered that unicorns and I guess Alicorns must have sensitive horns Celestia" – I got an evil glare from Twilight for not using the mannerism but she soon went back to being shy as I opened my mouth showing where I had paid for the discovery "I see how interesting for you both I think Twilight will have to explain some 'no touching' areas on each race here" Twilight nodded calmly then her horn glowing her eyes widening, she pulled me closer it felt like she was ripping my jaw off "Oa ahh ig iea?" she blushed again and let me go I collapsed onto my knees rubbing my jaw both Celestia and I gave Twilight a quirked eyebrow I think I caught a smile just before she began "Sorry; but you said you don't grow teeth back right?" I nodded and Twilight continued "please touch the gum where your tooth was" I was slightly worried it pointed to a finite possibility one that wasn't supposed to happen, I poked my gum only to find a sharp canine tooth pushing through the gum line "What the Fu.! It's growing its really growing back!" I bounced around a little excited and unsure of the further implications Celestia gave me an odd glare " Honestly this isn't supposed to happen we heal our bodies rather slowly and we don't even grow teeth after our baby teeth drop out" I explained, Celestia seemed satisfied with it "so you are not quite human anymore then?" Celestia asked I looked surprised at her logic "I guess biologically something might have been changed in my DNA – shouldn't be possible though" touching my tooth slowly just to check it was there, things like this don't happen in succession the probability was too high "so moving on what was I dematerialized here for?" there was a hint of cheekiness to my voice Celestia managed a smile "remarkably I think Twilight already asked this, what do humans eat? More specifically breakfast?" Celestia trotting down from her throne, Twilight following her and I lastly plodding along I suppose similar to spike, we walked into a near by room and into the royal kitchen; there were fires, stoves, fridges, larders equipment and no end of food. It was most assuredly fit for the royalty, it had an odd mixture of medieval style fire pits and very modern fridges and machinery for batter mixing, I had experience in cooking since an early age, "Celestia – would you mind if instead of talking I showed you?" Celestia nodded sitting down at a table very bare this was probably the table where the chef's would eat or prepare food – I suppose she just ordered them all out. I went rummaging for the ingredients I needed, I managed to find self-raising flour, sugar, eggs, milk and maple syrup I could remember that the amounts were 1 part flour, .5 part sugar, an egg and around half a liter of milk… scotch pancakes – a family favorite. Finding a bowl I poured one measurement er things from the side of flour filling to the half way point of sugar pouring it into the bowl, making a little well in the center I then got searching for some way to figure out how much milk I was using, eventually spotting a jug it was a similar shape and size to mine in the house… "Celestia…" I think its common in all languages extending an individual's name at the start of a sentence prepares them to know you want something. I kept pouring until I thought I had half a liter of milk, not realizing Twilight's keen eyes were watching me intrigued by my hands and lack of magical ability "…If I managed to survive through that wormhole and I remember seeing my hallway before being knocked out; does that mean my entire house and possessions arrived here?" I turned from Twilight still oblivious to her as I kept moving breaking an egg into the milk and eventually finding something that closely resembled a whisk, it however had an oval handle I suppose to get a better grip on it. Whisking the milk and egg I eventually finished it was now a smooth mixture – I poured it into the well bit by bit mixing it in with the whisk somehow I managed to get the amounts right and the mixture was a thick batter.

"We have it…" was the only response I got from Celestia she was also watching but from her seat at the table I found a large frying pan added a little sunflower oil – I assumed it was that didn't smell like olive oil, and got stuck trying to find the on switch for the stove "You need a hoof there?" Twilight offered only to scare me half to death she was looking right over my shoulder "HOLY…" I finished the sentence under my breath to stop her hearing curse words but so far Equastria had changed my view on the show to me it was sweet and innocent and each second this seemed more real and the show seemed to be the bright and utopian place every child dreams of. I recovered from the mini heart attack "Yes, I could how do I switch this on?" Twilight giggled only to get a small polite cough from her teacher who was now trotting towards us "Dex you have no magic at all?" I simply nodded "then you would have to ask a Unicorn to do it instantly here, ask a unicorn or a potion master to create a magical storage device or in the case of these old stoves – fire them before cooking" I looked rather sheepish, at home we have the comforts of electricity and gas cooking, only in camping and BBQ's had I had to make fire to cook food, still looking sheepish "Would you give me a hand in lighting this so we can eat now instead of half an hour?" smiling Celestia and Twilight nodded in approval.

I was told where to find wood to burn and bought back 3 pieces as asked, placing it in the stove tinder box before moving out of the way to allow Twilight to show off her magic concentrating she soon had the temperature around the wood pieces high enough to start the burning process and much hotter than I could start a fire, this was hot to cook in about 30 seconds, I placed the pan on the stove and started to pour out little circles of batter.

Around 30 of the thick pancakes had been made a little more than I usually get out of the mix and it looked weird to me but so had everything except me and my house. I watched as the princess enjoyed my pancakes and Twilight had a face of sweet bliss as she bit into each fluffy thick pancake, swallowing it down "these are really good! You should meet with Pinkie she'll have you backing even better ones!" I smiled until the half covered stab that Pinkie's were still better than mine popped into the sentence – my face took a noticeable turn of confusion and to this Celestia chuckled only to drink deeply from her tea as I looked to her. "Well I'll keep that in mind when I get out ok?" realizing Twilights obliviousness, "There is one ingredient missing though" – I have a slightly sadistic mind I know its going to get me in trouble one day "we needed bacon to make this a true Canadian breakfast" both student and teacher looked confused I gulped a little worried about the reaction at the same time the same sadistic urge was screaming for me to explain just to see some horror here in this utopia for once.

"Bacon is a tender Meat, its salted and sometimes smoked for flavor, it comes from the muscles of a pig…" Twilight was the one most horrified she had an open mouth of horror and disbelief "you…you eat Pigs?" I already told you I have these teeth for a reason!" she calmed down somewhat after that then became brighter again after thinking hoof on chin and all "and pigs in your world can't talk or understand? (Her eyes growing wide) you don't eat ponies do you?" I could almost feel the power of an angry goddess piercing my head with her eyes I looked to Celestia she was naturally defensive and a little worried I think but logically she was calm it was only her eyes that gave me such a feeling "they do not talk nor understand simple mathematics, however you can train a pig to do little tricks they are smart as far as most creatures go on our planet but not what most humans would describe as sentient beings as I've said before we are the only ones we know about so far, as for ponies they're slightly smarter and we used them for manual labor along with horses for a very long time they only ever get eaten as emergency food – most people don't like to eat their pets" as I finished Celestia's stare diminished and Twilight was looking at the ground taking the information in slowly "well in our world you will find nearly all land creatures are sentient to an extent, if you need protein in your diet I can only offer you fish, shellfish and certain creatures that would eat my subjects if given the chance; that's if you are able to eat them." Celestia spoke fairly understanding the situation and previous experience with Griffins and Dragons.

After a little more conversation about what a human needs to survive – food wise – I was teleported back to my room (I think I'm getting used to it) as Celestia had royal business to attend to and Twilight needed to greet spike before coming back to talk to me more for her research task at hand.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:_

**Hey – sorry a day late on uploading but it's Christmas Eve and I'm busy! Lol also business is going well and I hope to donate to bronies for good again this year for my charity in the company. Merry Christmas / happy holidays and a happy new year to everyone!**

Upon arrival to my room a terrifying thought crossed my mind, the Large bag in my car what if it had come to Equestria? I jumped and sprinted to the door banging at it like a mad man the guard opened it and gave me a stern look " I need to speak to Twilight or Celestia or whoever is in charge of researching my house right now!" the guards' eyes opened at his ruler's name without the formal 'Princess' however I think he understood my emotion and quickly left another guard so he could get someone. Within 5 minutes Celestia 'Popped' into my room "whoa! Hello" was my reaction to a pony just taller than me bursting into existence in my room "I am rather busy but the guard said you were seemingly sincere what is it you need?" I gulped talking about meat from before was hardly as nerve wrecking as this, so I jumped into it "my house, did a green metal thing come with it like a chariot but 4 wheels?" Celestia's eyebrow raised then she nodded "right may I plead you do not under any circumstances go into the back of that thing, if you already have make sure not to open my green large bag its under everything else I don't mind explaining teaching everything else but that bag is more private than anything else!" Celestia changed from worry and confusion to understanding her horn glowed I could make gold patterns of light if I focused but like Twilights the further away you were the more it seemed like a field or aura like the show. "I will finish my business in royal court then you and I will take some time to talk about that bag and your possessions" She smiled but I knew that like many things so far it was worrying her a little then it hit me like a ton of bricks – she had seen most of my memories I had no idea of how much or how long or anything… Celestia then 'popped' from existence once more.

I swear she had a smirk…

Before I could completely stress over the thought of a royal slinking through my memories I had (probably) a purple unicorn gently tapping on my chamber door, I opened to a scared; wide – eyed spike, sat upon a rather curious Twilight. "What's caught your attention Twilight?" Twilight came into the room plenty of scrolls and ink "I am just generally curious, this is my number one assistant; Spike" I chuckled sitting down on the bed putting out my hand "pleased to meet you spike" spike was still a little… taken aback "er… hi, nice to meet you…too" Twilight was setting herself a comfortable spot on the bed, seeing Twilight relaxing around me, I think relaxed him; although I was still confused as Twilight had reacted so badly to my dietary needs earlier. " So Dex, lets start with something basic what do measure length in?" I was a little surprised by Twilights question I assumed we'd skip that and go to politics, weapons, evil, magic etc. "depends most of the planet measures with meters, I'm 1.66 meters tall, or 166 centimeters, and then the other measurement system widely used is Feet and inches I'm 5ft 6inches tall. There are 100 centimeters in a meter; and 12 inches to every foot, its also 2.5CM for every inch ok?" Twilight noted down the measurements and my measurements and got spike to measure me in their units of distance, which was called simply ' a length', 'a length' was essentially the same as a meter and had originated from Pony's legs length, which of course changes but as most are around 1.5M tall, most pony's legs were around 80cm.

We discussed some very simple mathematics from adding, to basic Pythagoras, which all seemed the same, I had noticed Spike was sleeping on my bed and as Twilight continued to take notes the night slowly fell, a guard bought us some hay fries, sandwiches with cheese / egg mixture and glasses of apple juice – it was very nice I did try the hay fries but it tasted bland and oily; generally displeasing to my taste buds. Twilight had started on some very basic theories of magic and was trying to explain them **POP**; I had started to get accustomed to things popping into existence around me and only flinched as Luna appeared in the room Twilight as friendly as ever smiled and got up to greet her, "Princes Luna what a pleasant surprise, I was just going through basic math and magic theory with Dex to see if anything overlaps, perhaps now that you are here we could go and look at star maps?" I waved to Luna not wanting to butt in on Twilight, "we are sure Tia will allow us to discuss this but I also want to question our guest" looking over to me, "pleasure to meet you Princess Luna" that got a little smile, although I was sure it was because she was about to teleport us all to the observation point high above Canterlot, I groaned slightly as the feeling of roller-coaster syndrome hit me, only to have my breath taken from me as I saw the beauty of the night above me even in the South West of the UK we hardly get nights as wonderfully bright and clear as it was there. "Wow…" I looked at the glittering stars and what looked like the arm of a galaxy like our own, "so Dex, you are a fan of our night?" I looked to Luna she seemed a little happy with my remark "of course, I'm a fan of space, the universe and everything in it on earth it's a treat to have such a beautiful night, we have weather which covers it and our own light covers the universe's stars and wonders – we have to build our largest telescopes in orbit now" it looked like Twilight was about to ask a LOT of questions about orbit… thankfully Luna got there first "it is good to hear you like the night, you are very welcome to observe it with us any night you wish" Twilight jaw I think went through the floor and hit Tia, along with mine I wasn't expecting such a warm reception from Luna "I will, thank you Princess Luna, I'm sure it'll be quite often I take up that offer then" I grinned "as does our sister ask, we ask you to call us Luna, it will be good to stargaze with somepony." Luna replied – strike the last; I think Twilight's jaw is going to the other side of the planet… "So, let us begin with this constellation?" Luna pointed to a part of the night sky as Twilight came back to us –mentally- to take notes.

From what I could remember of the night sky at home, well it still looked very different, so it didn't look like we were even in the same part of the sky here, although Luna and Twilight made me promise to explain another night about our exploration of space, for them it was something only the Alicorns could do based on their wings and intense magic ability and even though their technology is varied in Equestria it all comes from magic. For some reason a whole host of items had never been thought of including rockets, radiation testing and many more admittedly I think most were because of the lack of our style modern wars, they may be horrible things but we advance technology in bounds during them, not that it makes up for any life lost what so ever; but it explains some things that are odd like having carts drawn by your fellow pony but video games exist too; at least it starts to make sense.

I yawned, realizing it must be around 11PM, Luna smiled softly only to gaze upon the stars "I think you and Twilight may be the only Pon… individuals who stay up so late in Equestria, I do enjoy seeing you enjoy our night, it was not so 1000 years ago" she looked like she was smiling with a mask as she talked "Luna, I think you underestimate your night, I believe all Ponies or individuals enjoy the night, whether they sleep through it, party, stargaze or more…adult activities (that got a small smirk twilight looked like she was going to tell me off later too) but just like on my planet there are those who enjoy the night in many ways not just stargazing, and those who do not enjoy the day because they are inside all day. Without your night, they could not rest, relax and be ready to work the next day, food wouldn't grow and things would be really hot and very cold depending if you were in the shadows or not; in other words no matter how they seem to you they are all as appreciative to your sister's day as your night both are equal in importance and value to life."

Luna smiled, I think I saw a tear or perhaps it was my imagination, but she soon disappeared before we could talk anymore, Twilight stifled a yawn and we teleported back to the room to a cute sleeping dragon, "I don't think I'll get used to that teleportation; anyways good night" Twilight simply nodded trying to keep quiet as she levitated Spike and walked out the room leaving me to fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8:_

**Hello again, I'm being rather busy with new year marketing planning / activities here so I might fall behind on writing one chapter per week, I will try to keep to it though, as you may be … upset about my last chapter was a little rushed near the end – my apologies however in some sort of defense I am so terribly excited about finishing some of these chapters and starting further into the meat of my story – but some things are worth taking time to do, anyways hope you all had great holidays and I hope you have a fantastic new year! P.S. I have been running even more late due to some unexpected rises in our revenue! SO AWESOME /)*(\ **

Stirring and groaning into my pillow I softly awoke, groaning as Celestia's star poured golden light over my eyes "my morning upsets you?" a calm looking Celestia was in the corner of my room as I jumped in shock to the other side of the bed… "I told thou sister – we should have waited and knocked!" jumping again I moved to the other side of the bed. Sitting up I look at them both my blonde hair a complete spiky mess as it sometimes decides to do, "Morning" I manage sleepily yawning " any particular reason to shock me so early?"

"Actually there is, Twilight will be along at 11AM after we have finished here; We have some questions for you" I rub my eyes before sitting up pulling the duvet "oki doki loki, how may I be of assistance?" Celestia trotted closer Luna and her stood either side of the bed, "I have your memories… your interests are fine we do not have any laws against it nor will we keep you here forever unless you give myself or Luna reason to distrust you. I however with the possession of your memories have to be honest; I believe your species would be a threat to our world I have searched your memories you know of something called a wormhole – can your species create them?" a serious atmosphere fell upon the room, "no, we do not have the science as of yet, we know in essence of what it is – you should search my memories of my physics teacher – we discussed the eventual use of trans-dimensional wormholes to explore our own universe." Luna looked to Celestia who was concentrating I guessed upon my thoughts. After a short while Tia stopped and looked to me again "alright, I believe you; you do not have any method of traveling through a wormhole to our world, as far as you know. This causes a problem though if you didn't cause that wormhole who did?" Tia was still stern however Luna looked happier – I don't wish to think of what would've happened if they believed I was a threat. "We have a theory called Quantum theory; no one really understands quantum phenomenon unfortunately it means anything that can happen will at some point in time and space from house sized wormholes to life itself – I would be doubtful if I was looking upon this scientifically – however to take me and house without killing me or destroying the house and also to move me here to Equestria… its just too many probabilities at once. Its either chaos theory and quantum theory or something else has used them at its own whim to do this – and that in our world would need ridiculous power and knowledge to do that."

I think it settled the princess's minds for now although I think we were all thinking slightly what if…

Luna stifled a yawn, trotting to the door "We hope to see you again but we have the night court to attend tonight good day," and with that Luna had left me with the older sister… one whom had 1000 years more diplomatic experience and was tenderly interrogating me – a very strange experience indeed.

Fear is a very odd emotion, called upon by the slightest and oddest occurrences to the mundane – as the old adage goes the only thing to fear is fear itself; in practice however it would seem I am not as courageous as I believe myself to be when staring at an immortal sun Goddess who has been through my thoughts and is now sitting silent… the silence is killing me not the knowledge of her power and knowledge about me; but the silence like a man with a gun pressed to the back of my head the trigger cocked… there's just silence between the bang and being alive.

Thankfully the now quiet Goddess decided to release me from the torture as any great leader can in negotiations, "We have some talking to do… and I will let you know it is much harder to read through a lifetime of memories than you may think, even now there are hundreds of hours left for me to go through. However your recent memories puzzle and worry me; as Co-Ruler of this world I must not let it be destroyed, physically or psychologically as you might well do; accident or not. I will not be as insolent as to explain our world as a utopia… but it seems your world is hellish be it your own making or simply because it happened without fault of any individual." Celestia was strict; I began to ponder which memories she had seen and which were still a secret to me.

"I will keep my word, eventually you will be allowed free in Equestria however it will be based upon your truthfulness here and the outcome of your answers." I audiably gulped if it came to a question about humanity and the question was about war or some godforsaken incident I would have to try and argue it was not our finest moment – but how much could the Goddess forgive or understand?

"Firstly; we do have crimes in equestrian the royal guard also double as the police force – however in your memories, 3 years ago you were mugged correct?" I thought back to the incident my eyes grew wide and as about I was to protest "I WANT… to know why you 3 were so brutal in your fight."

Well that does it I'm probably going to the dungeons… "Celestia, in my memory you remember they have a knife correct? **She Nodded** I mean not to push the subject but we don't have magic, a stab or slice from a knife would kill anyone if they were unfortunate enough. When they didn't leave after getting my wallet I knew then it was only 3 options, to fight and defend myself, to run or to scream for help… you know what I chose. You are right sometimes our world can be…hellish to everything not just humans – we sometimes need to be violent in justice to defend the weak. But I swear to you; that particular night I fought to save my own life and in using my knowledge of martial arts I did so in the most effective way with what I thought was the least amount of permanent damage, in all honesty it could have been more brutal, depending on the people fighting. I'm sorry to say but we are still a Predator species and we do still feel our primal urges."

Celestia raised a brow but didn't comment instead she moved to the next questionable point in my life. "Then why only a year after did you let a woman beat you with what your memories describe as an ancient torture device? Not only that but later in the same year you used it against a different woman?"

…

"Oh for the love of…" Celestia looked rather bemused "you really don't have any … adult interests between different ponies … ahem … outside the normal Pony style?" Celestia's eyes relaxed the environment changed a slight redness appeared around her cheeks and a small smile escaped her " Oh; I'm so sorry I've been so busy and so focused I had completely forgot… **her eyes a little sadder** I know some subjects would probably find this as an interest however don't tell Luna, she has missed 1000 years of cultural change I should probably talk to her about the changes especially since we managed to remove the stigma of two stallions together – two mares were never even sniffed at but stallions are in a slightly smaller amount if you look at our population as a whole" I was thankful the environment had changed into a less formal discussion rather than a information retrieval exercise.

"If its not too much to ask Celestia I think for now while I'm adjusting I would like to ask that those memories are not shared and for the same reason not to open the bag I told you about" Celestia smiled "Of course I will admit however upon opening some items we have found many new materials I am sorry the news was too large and although I try to respect everypony's right to privacy I also had to try and stop many just barging in so I have only allowed them to look into a grey bag and the areas of your house we think to be… communal. It was the compromise I could make – my advisors and military advisors believe you to be a threat one most certainly heightened by a book with pictures of a great war – we cannot read your language but we can understand each other its fascinating." I smirked as The princess took to a much more Twilight looking face – perhaps that's where Twilight had gotten it. " in any case another question of mine is: how does this… Lauren Faust know so much about us?"

the silence boomed around us while I thought… "I do not know I have a hypothesis though… you have magic and its something not possible as far as I know back in our universe, whereas we may just have the ability to perceive other realities as fictional works that are slightly changed by our own preferrances for instance you have said a great deal about violence and things which are not in the show – so when Lauren was unwittingly viewing it in her mind she was changing it slightly to suit her needs a friendly all ages wonderful show. Or to go to another option is the theory of multi-verse where for each decision of every quark and energy that is created, creates another universe where it does the opposite until each and every possibility is fulfilled and Lauren Faust just managed to create something very similar…"

Celestia lifted her foot to chin in deep thought I pondered if she was using my thoughts along with hers. "I also have one last question **her eyes had returned to the same state of… aggression that had me worried but looked tranquil as a being** Why… Why… **growing a noticeable red** is My flank and Plot Hole and other… images in your mind!?" she had gone from scary to terrifying "shit," I felt an overwhelming urge to run… but I couldn't "princess… I would like to apologize, for my… ability to turn you into the images within my memories – I am rather… ahem sexually open as far as to say I am attracted to any sentient creature, as long as I find their personality interesting and know enough as to whether I would like them. I am sorry and I'm sorry I can be a pervert but you took my memories I'm sure you have at least a few times looked at another and thought perhaps less than nobel thoughts?" I saw a smile form "I think we all have it just caught me off guard… it was a memory I only just accessed" now I could understand her if it had been days ago she might of already passed it off due to her wisdom of the millennia and reminding herself of how secret memories are I was sure she was thinking back on her own thoughts…" Oh my…" "What?" slight concern in my voice wondering what else she had discovered in my mind I felt very humiliated having a ruler go through them like some pile of facts about me total me every secret ME. " You have many memories of a material I have never seen, it stretches its shiny like a metal but comes in many colours and you wear it! How wonderful what is it? Have you any here?"

I smirked finally feeling less stressed "you mean Rubber… I'm surprised you don't have it seeing as you have balloons and all" Celestia raised a brow "we have balloons butthey are made from the gum of a tree and do not have these qualities" I raised hand to chin – they should have it its latex from gum trees so why not rubber? I paused then shrugged "if you take me to my house and my big green bag I have some there.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9:_

**Hello to anyone still reading at this point ^_^ I am honestly going to say this will kill or rekindle this particular story just because you need to at least tolerate my interests to get through it! I have found many people in the fetish scene completely understand and tolerate my love of MLP: FIM – now lets see how it fits on the other foot. And I have only just noticed some…. errors in my story along with the continuation problems such as my hair changing colours – please forgive me :3**

**A little business news – We've got some good business in January this year so much in fact that the last 4 days I haven't finished work before 10PM each day! But I know it'll be worth it – I'm also thinking of re-naming my pen name / nick name I have given myself to The Business Brony heh… I hope it's not to presumptuous but I like the ring to it and I think I'd have a similar cutie mark to filthy rich or another Pony entrepreneurs! **

The feeling of motion sickness that can only occur during teleportation – I hate that feeling… and scratch the last review it felt worse this time but I guess it was because we traveled further than before we teleported directly to the house… my house it was illuminated by lights maybe 50M higher than the roof there were many royal guards and Ponies wearing lab coats and hard hats along with Twilight in a similar outfit. The house in the brightly lit cavern or warehouse seemed small the place was huge probably big enough to house airplanes like ours I could only guess it was designed to house those huge blimps they have here.

I looked to Celestia who with her wings encouraged me forward into the view of the guards, researchers and Twilight. "Hello Princess Celestia, what brings you here and more importantly why is Dex here too?" Twilight as curious as ever, "We are going to do a little private exploration my dear student and you should know everypony here has the correct security clearance – they know you're an alien" the last part was directed at me but given with a kind smile. As we approached my house I could see my car in a corner of the building housing us; and my front door was leaning upon the wall. Twilight caught me staring "oh hehe… we kinda got locked out and one of the guards kicked it down without letting us think about the best way to open it… sorry" I shook my head "it's fine."

"I teleported your bag to where I think your room is inside shall we?" Celestia Motioned for me to move into the house I looked in only to see the small pile of material from the event I felt emotions that I had bottled and store inside me build in pressure… I ran my hand along the hall wall, I hadn't thought about much other than the here and now since I arrived, but then again everything was happening so fast and it was amazing.

I soon did what most would advise against and pushed my emotions to the back of my mind as we walked into the building "er… Celestia I don't doubt Twilights intelligence but you know what you're about to show her right?" whispering just loud enough for her to hear and hopefully not Twilight; "of course – she is a fully grown mare now, I'm sure she will understand she is a very intelligent Mare."

With that we walked/trotted into my room which was actually my mother's room but it was fine a large room with my rather large green bag on top of the bed – without too much hesitation I unzipped the bag and pulled a very heavy rubber Catsuit out, the black shiny material glistening procuring quizzed looks from both Princess and Student. "This is rubber a material we use for many things from condom's, clothing and balloons to tires."

"Wow, so you wear basically balloons? Is it a party outfit?" Twilight had started with the questions this is going to get awkward… "Yes… sort of only particular types of parties and when you're home alone or with a loved one…" I think Celestia was enjoying this a little too much, however Twilight didn't ask another question instead her horn began to glow over my Catsuit. "Err what are you doing?" she seemed to be concentrating rather hard "Twilight is performing a high level scanning spell – she will be able to recreate the material if we have it from its building blocks." I was shocked essentially with magic they could do things scientifically but with greater precision and much faster, they could become more advanced as a race faster than our human one, in one generation they could become a space faring race! Twilight's horn stopped glowing and she wobbled a little before standing upright, "are you ok?" is all I could manage "I'm fine, just tired it always takes a lot of magic for those types of spells and I can recreate this now it would certainly interest Rarity or perhaps the night Guards" I stopped a giggle from myself at the thought of an army in essentially fetish wear doing their patrols – although I could see the allure of the rubber clothing, it's stretchy easy to colour and warm. Twilight's glow began around the Zipper of the bag as if curiosity had overcome manners in her mind – it had been the only thing from the car that she wasn't allowed to study and write up about; I saw the glow and dived onto the bag "NOO…." Twilight must have not been paying too much attention to what she was doing as she jumped a mile, "I'm sorry… I'm just very curious!" Celestia was giggling which I thought to be rude, but then again when you're more than 1000 years old you might have seen a few embarrassing points between …ponies before. Oh dear… Twilight commenced the huge cute eyes attack on me… I fell from cuteness overload "erugh you may continue but don't say I didn't warn you!" she did that very cute smile and clopped her hooves in excitement although it turned to confusion upon opening the bag as I rolled off the bed and stood next to her; her eyes scanned the bag, lifting a pair of heavy duty cuffs she giggled a little "Oh… we'd better not tell anyone what Humans use that material for then" she giggled a little more however my Jaw had made a hole in the floor "I told you she was adult enough to be sensible around this kind of research plus this is a little revenge for imagining my Plot" Celestia whispered into my ears as Twilight decided to go through each item and make a mental list of what it was… she was fine until she got to the nipple clamps and my Magic wand… "What are these – I've guessed the rest though … oh and these?" I think I could feel myself go a shade of red – explaining what my fetish toys do or what they are for to someone I thought to be so innocent is strangely embarrassing… "The chain linked item is a nipple clamp – you attach them to the nipples and they will pinch them, the long purple device is called a magic wand – its not magic… it's a vibrator and you may guess where that's used." Twilight had gone the reddest purple when the Magic wand had been explained – she was very cute and my mind boggled over how this 'reality' was so much different than the show.

"I believe it might be best for you to move back into your home Dex, you will be able to take over a lot of work Twilight has been doing while she is good at research as always, **a slight blush from Twi** she must get back to Poniville, the researchers could use your help in understanding you and your things you may also decide where we can and cannot go into." I looked around the room lit by the lights above the building, "I will help in anyway I can Celestia as a gesture of my goodwill" Celestia smiled as she so often did almost motherly I could feel a pain within my mind but pushed it deeper as I focused on the present. "so… when will Dex be able to come out and interact with other ponies that are not cleared?" Twilight gave me a smile – I owe her one it was getting a little boring popping from room to room as a secret guest. "I do not yet know my Student, we will see for now you two must get the place connected to water and sanitation and get Dex comfortable I must get back to my royal duties now I hope the journey will be comfortable Twilight **she gently nuzzled Twilight** and I will speak to you again soon" and with that; she popped out of existence.

"Well, we better get you sorted with a clock and all the other necessities of a home" I nodded as we walked / trotted out to meet with the Researchers to get my home connected to water and sanitation at the least.

"we'll have to get you someway to get food and the ability to cook… oh I have an idea" I followed the galloping Twilight back into the house she had taken stones from outside on her way and placed them down on the work surface inside, slowly each began to float and purple letters became engraved into the stone before flattening out into disks; I watched as stone became shiny as if it was cooled lava glass and spread into perfect circles about 1cm deep.

"Now, be very careful these are basic camping stones we use them for storing heat energy, I've filled them up **levitating each to sit upon the hob on my cooker** meaning all you have to do is learn the words for ignition and off for each one, I've set each with a different word in order to make sure they don't all light at the same time. If they run out ask a unicorn to refill them, you might want to offer them something like lunch if they do as it will take a lot more out of them than me." I was in awe; I picked one up and looked it all over it was a shiny black and reddish colour. It felt warm to the touch and so just like a battery it would radiate heat even when not in use and it felt more like slate or rough glass. "Amazing so you transform some sort of stored energy within you to the rock compressing it and adding these features and then add more energy to store heat energy within it as well as a system to allow anyone to use it? How Awesome!"

Twilight blushed at the compliment "well it's just a basic spell and some programming spells eh-heh. Ok in order to use each one **I sprinted to the corner getting a pad and pen** … in Order to use each one, the largest say 'Flame' **it began a roaring flame **and to make it switch off say 'extinguish' **the flame went out almost as quickly as it came to life** … Now lets go somewhere else it won't work if you say it outside 5 feet so that should be far enough to just explain all the codes I set."

After the codes were explained Twilight had explained what they had began to research and what I would be able to help with best. "I'll be gone for a while I think, I still have studies, of course friends in ponyville too… I'll be back when I can to visit though, try and stay up later to keep Princess Luna company" and with that she popped as I've so often seen probably for the last time for a while.

I started my new 'day' to be honest I had no clue of the time down here… down? Perhaps – I walked from my kitchen down to where most of the researchers were gathered… "So why is it allowed back into the building?", "can't we dissect the alien?", "why are there rooms we are not allowed into?" " **QUIET!** " A silence fell upon the ponies crowded I even walked quieter, as I came closer I could hear murmurs and whispers of ponies probably that had seen me. "Hello… I've been asked to help you research… well me and my stuff," there were a few open mouths from the researchers I was about the same height as their rulers a bit like discord though I didn't seem quite right next to multi-chromatic ponies. Surprisingly though an older looking unicorn decided to pipe up, "well that would make this a whole lot easier! We've been pretty lost on your 'stuff' since we got assigned to research it. Miss Sparkle had the best ideas really… oh where are my manners – I'm Nucleus, just Nucleus or Nuck will do" I shook his hand… or what felt like it only to stop mid shake and look at his hoof pulling it up as I reached down to look at it as he gripped my hand "what's the matter?" I gave him and the rest of the ponies a quizzical look "it feels like you have a hand and gripping mine" a few of the researchers began to chuckle only to get a stern eye from Nuck, "well you must know ponies have magic… all of them do, to some degree and type" I shrugged "kind of I know pegasi can move clouds and manipulate weather and unicorns have magic but what about earth ponies?"

He stared at me for maybe a second longer than needed; "yes… but we all share similar magic to a certain degree but the amount we have depends on our part of the species; for instance unicorns have the largest ambient amount of magical power and the most focus of that power, but we hardly retain any weather magic or physical power outside of magical forces, a Pegasus have the highest weather control magic, some power magic and the least ambient magical ability & finally earth ponies have the greatest power magic they can do things with their hooves that the other races cannot they are generally stronger and better with direct manipulation with their hooves but are generally weak to weather magic and have some ambient magic but not many ways to focus it however potion making is generally the best way to use that magic for them. On balance, it would feel we can all 'grip' your hand with our own because essentially we have magical hands, all ponies and many other creatures have this ability."

I looked at his hoof before letting it go in order to speak to the other researchers "so… now that's out the way… how can I help?" I smiled but only to feel overpowered by questions thrown at me left right and center, "please one at a time please!" I yelled trying to calm them down at least slightly, eventually quiet fell and a single voice was heard "we have found a cooling device for your food its out of magical energy but we cannot use our magical talisman on it – why not?" I looked to a younger looking researcher older than Twilight but maybe younger than most in the little crowd "we do not have magic in my world" immediately loud talking and arguments began between them; "AND we use electricity generated using physics to power it rather than using your magic to power the energy pump… if you place something that can produce electricity to the long black cable coming out the back it should work" with that the one who asked me and a couple others disappeared into the house.

"Nuck… could you do me a favor and get sanitation and water connected to the building for me please I will be needing them eventually and if everyone else would like to follow me into the house we can talk over tea sound fair?" with many nods and Nuck trotting off towards the guardspony's I lead the main group to the house to begin as a reference guide for them…


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10:_

The first day – yes it was morning in the cave I had been given a watch with the correct time on it – had gone smoothly lots of notes had been taken, lots of explanations, some upset unicorns who couldn't stand the notion of an entire population of predator non magical apes who were more technologically advanced than them. Most had treated me with the respect you'd expect a bunch of multi-chromatic ponies would do after their princess already told them to treat me well, I wasn't overly happy with the amount of stuff they went through but I wanted to be free the best way to do this was to let them figure me out. For now, I needed to be cooperative and helpful and hope that soon I could start to enjoy my life – I dropped my glass… feelings that I didn't think were there chocked me for an instant while the glass was in free fall, images of my past, my mother, sister, loved ones and close ones all flashed before my eyes… I could feel the pressure build; and as the glass hit the floor it was like a bomb on a dam, all I could feel was pain and sadness I cried alerting the closest researchers. I still have some sense of stupid manly pride left and so I made a dash for the top room where I knew there were not any ponies to bump into and the room could be locked… I sprinted my heart feeling heavy in my chest… I locked the door behind me… tears were now flowing freely… and I collapsed to the bed cursing through tears worrying about my life I was so quickly ripped from.

I finally began to feel better after a few hours of bailing my eyes out, it was late in the evening now I had shut out everything in order to let my emotions flow; with eyes red and dried lines of shed tears across my face I finally unlocked the door. I found a watery eyed Luna awaiting me, without warning she hugged me tightly I resisted a little at first but then hugged her back my eyes felt like they had no more tears to cry but somehow they flowed anyway. "Ahm sorry I'm getting' your nice coat all wet," Luna sniffled and giggled "Stop being silly, I'm already getting wet" I looked up to her and she was indeed crying like me like foals or babies… we both smiled, a silent understanding of loss passed between us as we giggled and let the last of our tears fall. I break the hug sniffling a little, "so how may I help you Luna apart from shed tears together?" she managed a louder giggle as we pulled ourselves together, "We would like to know if you would like to stargaze and talk?" I nodded drying my eyes by taking my glasses off and rubbing the last of the tears away, I walked to the corner and offered a tissue for the Princess, she bowed her head in thanks before magically taking a tissue and softly wiping around her eyes. With that she teleported us to her observation point.

Groggy is the best term for that experience; perhaps this teleport sickness would be variable in how much I felt it. I looked up to the night sky Luna with her hoof pointed me towards the horizon, "I would like you to watch this," with that Luna's horn began to glow brighter and brighter her entire being filling the air with energy and light slowly in the distant horizon the Moon of Equestria lifted into view it was just a tinge blue when it was on course and moving around the planet her magic dissipated and the slight blue tinge of the moon faded.

"Wow… I mean, I know that you do control it but still… wow" Luna huffed obviously moving an entire Moon was no easy feat the air around us was cold I could only speculate that her energy was drained and the environment was refilling it from heat light friction, every type of energy gently drained to refill her magic reserve.

Luna leaned on me making my head stop trying to figure the world around it out, I gently sat down letting her head rest on my knees "Sorry it always takes a lot out of us" I smiled "No problem Luna, even if I am in an alternate dimension I'm still big and bad enough to let people lean on me haha," this only got a slightly confused look from Luna before she shook her head "we do not understand why you call yourself bad… its not the right thing to be, but we'll talk about that another time first I want to know more about your telescopes in orbit" she got comfortable looking up at me from my lap, I couldn't help but chuckle she was a large pony compared to Twilight but she was slightly more… tactile and just as curious as Twilight. "Our species have huge machines called Rockets, they fire like dragon's breath and lift huge scientific instruments into space above our planet, they are large loud and not the best way to get up there but we have yet to make Carbon Nanotubes to make a space elevator **a blank face from Luna almost makes me chuckle loudly** hmm, its essentially a very long tower… so tall in fact that it can reach a height where gravity is… zero well not technically but meh…" further odd looks were given "ok… so how is it that your species survive there?" Luna enquired "very protective clothing, made of a material called Kevlar; this material stops miniature meteors puncturing the suit, rubber and other materials protect us from radiation, vacuum and other deadly things in space – how do you do it?" she gave me an unimpressed look "Magic… and lots of it." Her emotion changed to relaxed as she looked to the night sky, "we are curious you speak of items and ideas far greater than ours but our sister explains you have a thirst for blood we do not see, I do not understand if you can make such wonders such as exploring the universe without Alicorn level magic and make a vast civilization also without magic, how can you be evil or even violent?"

It was my turn to look out to the stars a little sadder than the relaxed princess of the night, "I don't know, maybe because we are the top predators we still feel the need to be top of the pile and we know how to get it the easiest… the guy with the biggest stick essentially. Our world is one of great beauty, horrific truth and mind bogglingly awesome odds of how we have become what we are today; we could of died many, many times not to mention our success as a species we don't have the same natural weapons as other animals we just have our hands, minds and our insane probability as a species to survive. I cannot explain it but just as we believe to be at our darkest we also see our brightest; in a war less than 100 years ago, we found a darkness, a single man managed to push the thought of genocide of an entire part of our species for their belief alone, but in that darkness we also found light, we found we wouldn't sit by and let this evil have it's way we fought it an entire world at war for freedom and justice, there were too many deaths to count, but in the end what we see as good prevailed a lot was lost, and from the ashes we rose, creating international laws to stop evil rising again… however in our world those in power always become corrupt, so to this day in my world peace is never to reign supreme there is no one strong enough to take all liberties away and keep themselves from corruption, there is also no harmony strong enough to bind us together as an entire species – too many ideas of individual countries, power and the mistrust of fellow humans is strong. It sounds stupid but against all those odds there were those who made strong movements against that. Some braved into science and cured or made life easier for the masses, some lead ideals and legislation for peace and some inspired all of us the particular leader whom inspired the world when it was almost on the brink of total self destruction was a man called John Kennedy, I wasn't even alive nor one of his citizen's! However I have deep respect for a man who tried peace and winning disagreements with showing the right path… a path for all those on earth to follow, to aim higher and try to surpass each other in feats of knowledge and discovery rather than feats of war and pain."

I looked to Luna she was a little taken aback – I must admit I didn't realize I belonged in the debate club… "How strange your species are; both violent and yet so ready to be more than they are" I chuckled "yeah, a bit of madness a bit of brilliance and just a hint of harmony maybe one day they'll learn" a warm feathery wing pulled me into an unexpected hug "I guess they will – in the mean time I would very much like to hear about what you think we should do to colonize My Moon?" I was taken aback slightly "you want to colonize the moon, just like that?" Luna Smiled, "We have lived for more years than I think you'd like to count and yes we both act immature at times, but we do see the world we live in, and since times are relatively peaceful all beings have increased their population… it is time we needed new land and just as the griffons have thought before; my sister and I have tried to think of peaceful ways to expand the land to let our Ponies have the land they need to expand and grow. If you can imagine our home on the moon and further perhaps there will be no need to make military plans." Luna seemed upset by her last sentence I assumed the world is not controlled by Luna and Celestia alone but instead the world was just more peaceful than ours and even here in this land the idea of land, energy, food and resources still bought the idea of war to the minds of the rulers in order to provide for their subjects.

After discussing possible plans and a brief explanation of how rockets worked Luna had enough notes and was planning to explain her thoughts to Celestia, she hoped a new land to explore and colonize would put many ponies fears of war to rest and perhaps a new partnership between all the rulers of this world. She teleported me back to my house, I felt bizarre but overall good to go I realized it may only be a few hours until morning so I felt like sketching the ideas for the Luna bases. As I reached completion of the design (although my drawing skills are beyond terrible) I was teleported from my desk I landed on my ass, as there was no chair to support it, I find myself in front of a few ponies, Luna & Celestia.

"May I be of assistance?" groaning as I got up Luna gave Celestia a look, "I cannot force you however I belive it best for your own safety and our world to examine you in light of recent abilities not found in your own species, we found a book explaining your DNA, cell structure almost enough to dissect you to work out how you work. Now please we want to help" Celestia seemed genuine there was a sense of worry in her voice but she was right – although I seemed healthy and had an apparent ability to regenerate, there was untold concerns of what side effects the transportation had on me… if any. "Celestia, I will go along with any observation, thank you for your concern of my well being" Luna and Celestia smiled Ponies in medical overalls were allowed in and all I remember then was celestia putting her glowing horn on me and falling into a darkness no sound no light no feelings.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11:_

**Hello ^_^ just to add my business is tiring but moving forward as I hoped, I will look forward to doing more business in the future perhaps even another business totally in the next 4 years too anyways apart from that you might have guessed I'm busy working - I've been trying to write for an hour each night and learning to keep momentum going over a week instead of one day is actually much harder so I'm sorry if the momentum is... odd. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

I woke feeling like I'd been hit by a small car, the pain I think woke me all by itself I grit my teeth as I opened my eyes to the white room around me, I was on a medical bed, I moved a hand and there went that damn alarm "Fucking magic" a researcher from the day before arrived as I winced sitting upright "Mr Fury… I hope you are not in too much pain?" He was polite but I think he knew the answer already "I'm ok… what did you do while I was out?."

He looked sheepishly at his hooves thankfully Luna came into the room at this point, "They tested your regenerative abilities without your or our consent… that's what they did" I looked to the researcher who was now trying to hide behind some invisible wall, "well… I'm alive so what did you do and find?" Luna looked a little surprised "why are you acting like nothing happened?" I smiled the pain was shrinking "Because you said you were going to examine me – I didn't ask what so it's my fault" bemused Luna smiled and shook her head "I will pass this news to Tia I will leave you to deal with these ponies" she left a little quicker than perhaps necessary – perhaps Tia was giving them punishments?

"Now, lets hear your findings" The sheepish researcher looked a little more relaxed and sighed before starting "we found rather a few curious things while we were seeing how your DNA is different to the ones in your textbooks and also to ours, we believe your enzymes that shorten the DNA to create new cells have now actually been mutated by the sub element of harmony known as courage… it means you make DNA now to create new cells by multiplying without dividing themselves first… so you can regenerate as much as you need to and you won't age. However this doesn't ignore magic theory nor physics you need energy and building blocks to do this… well…" he stopped and stuttered the last bit "Well what?"

"Well we're a bit divided on the last bit – some of us believe your body can simply use the energy in your surroundings and natural body fat and others like me believe you'll need to eat a lot of meat to keep producing amino acid and furthermore DNA…"

"So either I can use energy to regenerate or I have a finite amount depending on when and how much I eat?" he simply nodded "weird… so what did you test – I can still feel it now…"

He moved away as if he feared my reaction still, "we… we started small; such as cutting you on your hand… it healed and the more we cut and tried to see the extent of your regeneration we… we went to far… please Please forgive us!"

I was getting frustrated –I just wanted a straight answer it wasn't like I was dead or maimed I was in pain but that was vanishing I was curious "JUST… just tell me straight exactly WHAT you did" the poor pony was taken aback by the sudden (or seemingly sudden) shouting but it seemed to do the trick "we started with a small cut on your hand when it healed… we became curious; arguments happened but then I… I took the scapel and cut a further deeper cut in your arm… then we all got curious and morals abandoned when you healed from that and we kept getting more and more… extreme until we took a saw to your leg… We think you lost some weight on regenerating that and even under Princess Celestia's spell your body moved, I think regeneration is almost as painful as the loss."

I was slightly bemused – these ponies of whom I thought peaceful upon finding a creature that could regenerate they became as bloodthirsty as our species… perhaps I was tainting them but how could I know. I lifted the covers to inspect my leg – I couldn't see any damage or need of repair although I did feel hungry.

"Again from all of us we're sorry" The pony left head low at least they knew when they went too far and were... stallion enough to apologize.

I got up painfully on my 'new' leg pulling my jeans on and T-shirt that were left out for me, both felt a little larger than before – probably due to one of the two theories they have put before me. A thought crossed my mind; 'if it still requires the laws of physics and magic to work then I can still die if I'm starved or damaged enough without energy to replenish myself.

I left the room strangely there wasn't a guard around to stop me I walked through the same grey corridors until I finally reached a huge grey door, upon approaching it opened by itself, possibly a magical secure door. I walked through to see my house a little distance away still under the lights of the large base. I walked along the slope down to my house.

Upon entry to my door-less property there was a scroll waiting upon the coffee table in the living room I had to chuckle ponies obviously didn't normally have carpet floors as the grey floor had a few hoof prints. I lifted the scroll and began to read

"_Dear Dex,_

_As you may have gathered our researchers have gone beyond what is deemed acceptable to do to any sentient species in our laws, Luna has told me you have forgiven them already which is commendable however for the next week they will still have heavy duties around Equestria to account for the crime. I do hope they will learn from this the cost of knowledge must not outweigh the cost of life. _

_As an apology I will meet with you soon to discuss moving you into our society to allow you to enjoy life rather than being kept here for study I believe Ponyville would allow you the best chance to be studied by Twilight but also the least bother from the press although you have a choice of any place in Equestria and we shall either move your house or build you another as an apology from us._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Princess Celestia – Princess of the Sun Equestria"_

There was a wax seal of her cutie mark on the letter, I started to think about where to live I'd enjoyed Luna's company but how could I pass up the opportunity to live in Ponyville? I sighed plagued by indecision, I walked into the kitchen scroll in hand to make lunch or whatever time it was down here.

I couldn't tell anymore I managed to get some corned beef, some potatoes and peas which were no longer frozen and make a beef hash, using the simple foods I created a hearty filling meal on Twilight's voice activated flames.

I walked with my plate of steaming meaty goodness to our living room I sat and tried to switch on the power only to be reminded by the lack of light and sound that I was not in Kansas anymore… and all of my things would not work unless I figured out how to power them with their current technology.

I ate my lunch on my sofa, quietly enjoying my thoughts and quickly thinking of a possible way to make money here, I did it back home I could do the same here… I'll just have to be clever I will obviously stick out like a sore thumb no matter where I go. I lent back after finishing the plate feeling full and satisfied lazily enjoying the silence around me, it had been nearly an entire hour without a peep from anypony.

I had fallen asleep only to open one eye lazily to Celestia smiling at me, "good evening Dex." She was so similar to the show in that she was motherly to everyone stern as well as kind that's what she was; she pointed to the plate and the last scrap of beef hash, "what is that or do I not wish to know" I simply shook my head and her smile remained but barely as she magically moved the plate to the kitchen, once she finished she sat down next to me.

I sat upright crossing my legs on the sofa watching with interest, as she sat in a way no horse could in our world – showing some interesting differences in the joints etc.

"W… I am sorry for what happened to you, I know you forgave them already but it was very disharmonious of them to act in such a way I worry that my little ponies will take advantage of you for being alien, we've grown so many eon's without new life here in Equestria I'm sure they will grow to understand all life no matter where it's from, is important" I smiled her wisdom was something to enjoy an imortal ruler who is not corrupted is a very rare thing indeed.

"As I already said I'm still alive and therefore I consider it fair I didn't ask for what you would be doing, seeing as I do heal I consider it that they slightly hurt me but that's fading fast… now shall we move on and discuss living arrangements? I've only just thought about it but 'when' would also be a good thing to ask too" the last bit hitting me as I had no idea or very little as to when in the timeline I was in this universe although the differences in the show time and human time seemed different already.

"From your memories I suggest we discuss the last letter to me from Twilight,"

Poof

A magically greenish golden smoke popped in front of my face to reveal a scroll the wax seal had been broken it looked like Twilight's cutie mark. Upon opening it; it read

"Dear Princess Celestia, I am writing to you from the most delightful party. I am not only having a great time with my friends, but was also given the opportunity to learn a valuable lesson about friendship. Always expect the best from your friends, and never assume the worst. Rest assured that a good friend always has your best interests at heart. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle.

I felt a small headache – I believe from the translation spell currently in use once it stopped the words reverted back to equestrian and the headache subsided.

" I know this one thankfully… this is when Pinkie pie got thrown a surprise party right?" Celestia looked at me oddly then realization " sorry… it still surprises me you know all this but you seemed to miss the part where Twilight and the rest of them needed to restrain Pinkie… which became apparent she is no easy mare to ensnare or hold." - A horrible thought crossed my mind as the thought of a pinkie with 4th wall abilities hit my mind and again so when the thought of her being mentally unstable.

So I find myself near the end of season one – much to my discomfort of knowing what the future may hold for them – Celestia being observant caught this change in mood. "you know I could just re – read your mind…" I chuckled as she beamed at me "no thank you; however I believe I know at least what the future may hold for you and all of Equestria" Celestia looked more serious than I had seen her before "please when exactly will happen and what?" I toyed with my thumbs as I often did with difficult circumstances "I have no idea when… but soon Discord will return."


	12. Chapter 12

Celestia looked worried and focused – the news of discord at some point in the future breaking free was a huge threat; but neither of us knew exactly when this was to happen she ended the silence " I would like you to keep this knowledge secret… it will cause panic and without knowing exactly when I cannot put my ponies into that fear for just simply knowing it will happen, I will place the Elements in my rumble room for safeguard" I shot a quizzed eyebrow as she said 'Rumble room' she answered almost right away "simply one of the few objects in reality that can even withstand Discord's magic even for a short time that is the best place to keep the elements of harmony."

I nodded "so we act as if I know nothing of the future?" I worried how was a secret this large and long supposed to be kept?

"Indeed, I ask you to do this and to only inform myself or Luna about future events; also if you become aware of how long it is between events and now please tell us it may save lives." Celestia looked concerned I believe my original theory was correct whatever child friendly universe Lauren Faust created it was only the brightest and best of this reality.

The silence prolonged as we were in thought till it became an obvious awkwardness "would you like some tea Tia?" she nodded still in thought only to surprise me by getting up with me "to lighten the mood; I hear you and Luna are preparing to build bases on our moon?" I was slightly shocked, we hadn't yet said we were going to do so. However it was true we had discussed it.

"well we had started to discuss it, I didn't think Luna had pushed it to certainty," Tia began to explain "Luna last night in court asked the diplomatic and government bodies to give her a budget for space exploration and colonization of her moon, it was accepted and passed today by me. It will be good to see my sister taking her leadership role and having some…one to spend time with – she has a lot to learn about friendship since being on the moon alone for so long."

We talked a little about rockets and the materials needed to protect an individual from the harmful environment of space. Tia took mental note and asked me if I knew the chemical formula for each material, thankfully I had a good material science textbook – my family and I seem to have a factual library and very few fiction books between us. Although a good collection of Shakespeare for my mother and some of the Sci Fi classics were indeed within our collection.

We talked about the invisible threat of radiation and how even with lead and reflective foils this would only reduce the amount of radiation we absorbed; but a thought sprouted "so essentially we need to make a suit or rubber Kevlar and a material that we can view through all while defending from radiation, micro debris heat and cold etc." I finished as Tia nodded "so I believe the best thing would be to use glass and the rubber you have… and then enchant it with protection and strength spells" I blinked a few times nodding I started to sketch on some spare paper what the suits had to have in ways of air to breathe too – Tia even joked about saplings in bags over our backs.

Luna walked into a scene of a chunky human laughing and more interestingly an Alicorn producing a visual spell and laughing almost as much as the human at the sight of a unicorn in space with a tree tied to its back; almost immediately as she walked in the laughter stopped and a more serious tone took myself and Tia "sss… yes that was a good idea but not practical at all" I commentated " if thou art foolish shall I cast ye into magic kindergarten dear sister and Dex?" Luna must have been in a less than amused mood or a lack of sleep to ignore the atmosphere of laughter surrounding the room.

"Oh Luna we were just having a quick giggle, we were discussing the fact you've gone ahead with pushing this idea in the royal courts – does this mean you'll be announcing I arrived from the stars and I'm helping you?" I asked if she wanted to go to the moon I was coming one of my dreams and goals on earth was to help colonize or at least land on the moon. "we cannot yet" this time Tia looked less vibrant "yes we cannot until we have seen how those with lesser security clearance react to you I think we could introduce you to more ponies now though – it would help us understand how the general population would react," I rubbed my eyebrows – so I'm slowly… very slowly being allowed to leave but each level of security first before announcing a sentient creature has arrived on Equestria it was probably a wise move.

Luna relaxed her posture and with a slight wiggle forced a space between myself and Tia – I didn't expect royalty to be so informal then again if everyon… pony treated them so highly perhaps they enjoyed time off 'the pedestal' "so when and how will we let me spend more time with lower security clearance Ponies?" I spoke perhaps a little too quickly showing my impatience. "We could get them by the end of this week and it would be a fairly large crowd of them level 2 perhaps dear sister?" ending the statement with a question to perhaps see if Tia disagreed with how quickly she was thinking of jumping me through the security 'hoops' as it were, much to both of our surprises Tia nodded before speaking "we'll get them in the day after tomorrow, we'll need a crew for going to the moon and building the first and possibly one of the most important parts as Luna explains," Tia had just announced un-officially the moon landing project will begin within the week… I opened my mouth to speak only for Luna beat me to the punch "so you passed that through today then? – will I be in charge or will you dictate this project too?" I and anyone else could feel the emotion it was charged perhaps Luna had been given most of her power back but still felt out of control? "I believe it would be best for you to Lead this Endeavor my Sister, you may have complete control, but do not be afraid to ask for my assistance," Tia smiled and nuzzled her sister knowing this would give her a chance to prove to all of her subjects she had as much power and control as herself – Tia herself knew she was ready but she was no naïve Pony she could hear rumors of dread among the nobles and talks of whether Luna would revert to Nightmare Moon. She needed to give her a large and important task to control freely in order to prove to them she was indeed her match and important co-ruler.

By the end of the day Tia had left me and Luna as she needed to get her rest as we began to design and think of the best ways to send at least 5 unicorns, one human and an Alicorn to the moon and return them safely to Equestria; we had many ideas I drew out a sketch of the glider designs that were prototypes in our world and the basic Saturn V rocket. We eventually finished with what looked like a cross between the shuttle, a flying wing and the generic shape of a UFO.

The design had three major parts from each vehicle, the grand opening bays from the shuttle the majority of the fuselage was a flying wing for reentry and the fact it had very little (and few) rocket motor exhausts made it look very… alien. Stifling a yawn Luna gave me an odd look before looking like she just mentally facepalm…hoofed. "I guess it is late, perhaps we should continue tomorrow?" Luna looked slightly deflated as she spoke I rolled my eyes and got up "Luna give me a second and I'll be back I need a wake up drink would you like to try some?" she looked much better after that and simply nodded, I walked into my kitchen below a table with tiles on top I had perhaps 32 cans of my favorite drink, Coke. I picked 2 cans and poured them into two glasses taking them in hand and putting mine on the table, good job too as Luna's magic encompassed my hand it sent a shiver from my hand it was almost too difficult to describe like the softest touch of a lover and thick mist combined… but strong good thing as she took the glass out of my grip before I spilt it everywhere "pff… hahaha sorry We didn't know you reacted so strangely to magical touch!"

I have to admit even when being tickled my hands didn't react like that… "Well cheers this drink is a little like fizzy sarsaparilla, give it a try tell me if you like it or not… but don't give Pinkie Pie any I have no idea of the consequences…" Luna shot me an odd look at mentioning Pinkie Pie but grinned shortly after and pulled a small ball of liquid with her magic out letting it glide into her mouth; upon closing and releasing the ball of fluid she opened her eyes wide in shock – I panicked a little but soon she giggled and took a sip more "Tis enjoyable if not shocking in taste – very sweet and its very fizzy,"

We both chuckled as I took a long swig of the fizzy coke, "right… where were we?" we continued to sketch and design the base, the requirements and how to power it all, slowly it became clear a lot of testing would need to be done – we knew from my fridges and other equipment the electrical pendants could power my technology however it was yet to be seen if my technology could power or even be used for magic. Luna was using what I keep thinking must be telepathy with Tia, "yes we will test your 'solar panels' tomorrow morning Nuck will be helping us test it's power and transformation from one energy to the other etc I do hope it works it sounds like the best way to power our bases," I nodded, looking to my watch it was now 03:22AM I stifled a yawn "you need your rest, you are not yet adjusted for being up at the same time as I; but I thank you for your company…" her voice soft perhaps even in their reality she was still alone and finding it difficult to make friends I grinned and before explaining myself gave her a huge hug wrapping my arms around her wings body and pulling her close, "Luna you don't need to thank me for being company – I like spending time with you; we've shed tears together you're my friend." I think I shocked her but then slowly hooves and wings wrapped around me hugging me back gently, she quickly got up releasing me "I'll be back tomorrow eve for more designs you should get some rest…" with a pop she disappeared from my home, I shrugged went upstairs to the top floor where my bed was before throwing off my clothing and falling into a dreamless sleep – coke really did nothing but keep me up as long as I wanted anymore.


End file.
